Rise Of The Dragon
by ric castle
Summary: After Pitch & Ke-Pa have been defeated by our DreamWorks Heroes they will be revenge, love,Emotional & Physical tests. Two new guardians are going to be picked to join the fight against the darkness. I don't own some Oc's they belong to Black Raider and some belong to me. I also down own ROTG or KFP. Thanks Black Raider.


**Rise of the Dragon **

**By Rick Castle **

_**Just so you know I was thinking of Rise of the Guardians & Kung Fu Panda so like, review, & subscribe. I do not own the characters or the movies; they belong to DreamWorks. Some original characters are mine and not mine; I would like to thank Black Raider for letting me borrow her ideas. This story takes place after our heroes have defeated pitch and Ke-Pa. Thought it was over think again! They will be seeking revenge. Relationships will be tested; lives at stake, secrets revealed & the return of three good guys. Only new life can defeat death. **_

Chapter one: Carter & Lily: Witch Hunters

It has been three months after the guardians have defeated Pitch Black. North is sharping his battle sabers, Tooth & her little sprites were talking about celebrity canines, Bunny is painting the Australian country flag on an egg, Sandy is playing a sand version of angry birds & that leaves us with Jack Frost, Jack is drawing a snowy owl on a window that he froze. Jack carefully took the drawing off the window and watched it soar through the factory nearly hitting a yeti and with one final nosedive of the owl, the bird exploded with snow flurries falling from the explosion.

"Jack! Get down here quick!" yelled Tooth.

Jack gently landed next to bunny like a feather.

"The man in the moon is choosing a new guardian." North said while rubbing his belly.

Out of the floorboards came a giant crystal and next thing you know a beam of moonlight shines through the jewel and a figure in the shape of an otter with a star on her forehead.

"Lily?" Tooth said in shock.

That was not it just then a German shepherd appeared it was Carter.

"Carter?!" Bunny yelled.

_***Flashback* **_

_**Carter and his best friend Lily were going to going to San Antonio, Texas for a graduation date. Carter was a German shepherd with a built body; he was smart, and athletic. He had a friend her name was Lily. Lily was a North American otter whose fur was black as a raven with a star on her forehead, beautiful, smart, athletic, sly & cunning. **_

"_**Carter! Make sure you call me when you and Lily get there!" Carter's mother barked. **_

"_**Okay mom!" Carter barked back. **_

_**Carter had a Cadillac Escalade and he was excited. **_

"_**Lily let's go." **_

"_**Carter do you have everything? Cash, credit debit cards, emergency tools, mace, 9 millimeter, cell phone, global positioning system, the whole nine yards?" Carter's mom said. **_

"_**Yes I have everything I need mom." Carter kissed his mom. **_

_**As I turned the key of the ignition, I hear my mom saying buckle up! **_

_**We drove out of the driveway, as they left the street I looked back at her for one last time before our unknown fate, Mom saw a red substance, and it was transmission fluid. **_

_**Lily and I were driving until my cell phone rang; my mom was calling me because the escalade was leaking transmission fluid. **_

"_**Lily, go to the bathroom while we stop at a gas station, okay?" I said while holding her webbed hand. **_

"_**Okay my big, strong German shepherd." The otter said while responding with a passionate French kiss. **_

_**The love birds got out of the Cadillac **_

_**And entered the Valero gas station, Carter was getting some engine transmission fluid, anti-freeze & some snacks. **_

"_**Lily I can't wait to tell you how much fun we are going to have in San Antonio; we are going to the Alamo, Ripley's museum & a bunch of other things." Carter said while driving.**_

"_**Watch it!" Lily shouted as I was about to hit a Chrysler. **_

"_**Sorry I was not thinking." James giggled. **_

_**Then out of know where this homeless man had a bunch of bottles and it looked into my eyes as if he was going to murder me, then he got startled by the sound of aluminum cans falling out of his paper bag. We drove away from him because he looked creepy. **_

"_**Carter? Can I put some music on?" Lily asked him as she was about to touch the knob to the radio.**_

"_**It's doesn't matter my sweet otter." Carter said while driving. **_

_**As the couples were driving; on the right side of the freeway there was this teenager 19 maybe and he was revving his engine on a '65 Ford Mustang and was hitting on Lily and she didn't like it. **_

_**Lily gave him a smile and shot the bird at him, and I did the same to him and I sped away. **_

_**Pile Up! Pile Up! There was a school bus full of teenagers yelling that because they were going to University of Corpus Christi for the basketball tournament. **_

"_**Okay that was weird." I thought to myself.**_

"_**Look At that douche bag. He's drinking a beer." Lily said while pointing at him. **_

_**He was driving a truck full of Budweiser and the sign said "Drink Responsibly" **_

"_**Oh yeah that's real responsible." I said in sarcasm, as that was happening lily turned on the radio and Highway to hell was playing. I felt a little scared, with paranoia in my eyes, I told her to please change that song. **_

_**I was thinking of my mother and father, and then. **_

"_**Dust in the wind!" the radio static played. **_

_**Then a squad car was passing us and we were okay. **_

_**There was this '05 impala whose engine was coughing exhaust.**_

"_**Ever hear of the Ozone Lair Asshole?!" Lily shouted out her window. **_

_**Then out of the blue a trucker carrying logs goes past us and is way ahead of me and the cop car, I was afraid. **_

"_**Oh Carter look, it's a full moon." The otter said **_

"_**I only saw a crescent moon in the day time as well." I said**_

_**Out of nowhere the truck that was carrying the logs, the chain broke and all of the logs came rolling off the flatbed and killing everyone in its way. **_

"_**Oh my God!" I screamed nearly hitting a log. **_

_**We thought we were going to make it but my front left tire smashed into the end of a cut log; I lost control and my Caddie somersaulted while flipping over and landing on the side into a field's barbed wire fence & the mustang who I flipped him the bird hydroplaned and crashed into the truck that was delivering the logs gas tank.**_

_***Explosion* **_

_**As me and lily looked in horror we saw the man from the mustang getting burned alive by the fire of diesel.**_

_**A jeep was driving full speed in front of us, with horror in our eyes we looked at the moon and thought of our families before the collision. **_

_**Lily screamed in terror, as I looked in her eyes. With the last few seconds of my death clock ticking away, **_

"_**Lily I-"I got cut off by the collision of the jeep hitting us head on. **_

**I close my eyes  
only for a moment, and the moments gone  
all my dreams  
pass before my eyes of curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind**

**Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind**

**Don't hang on  
nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky  
it slips away  
and all your money won't another minute buy**

**Dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
everything is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind **

_**It has been five hours since the pile up; my parents and Lily's parents were shocked to see our vehicle crushed by another one. **_

"_**CARTER!" My mother yelled as she came running towards the gurney carrying me in a black body bag. **_

"_**LILY!" Lily's father screamed in terror as she saw her daughter come out of the truck and being pulled out by a gurney taken into an ambulance for a broken wrist. **_

"_**Father!" Lily screamed as she saw her dad coming to see her.**_

"_**Dad? Where's Carter?!" She asked while trembling. **_

"_**Lily I don't know how to tell you but he's-"Lily's dad was cut off to see carter's Body being carried into the Mortician truck. **_

"_**Carter!" She screamed in horror as she saw his lifeless body. **_

_**She tried to run to him but a cop held her. But little did the cop know that she swiped his pistol and pointed it at her chest, **_

"_**Mrs. Gonzalez, Dad! Tell mom I love her and everyone too!" as she said that she pulled the trigger. **_

_***gunshot***_

_**Lily landed into the soft grass; holding the cops nine millimeter in her hand she bled out hitting a very bad blood artery. **_

_**Two months later there came two spirits, one in the shape of a German shepherd and another one in the shape of an otter. These were the spirits of Carter & Lily. **_

_***End of flashback* **_

Present day

Santa Monica pier, as Lily was drinking a 5-hour energy drink and Carter was fiddling with a claw game.

"You lose!" the claw game said while laughing at me.

I was pretty pissed off.

"I hate this game!" Carter said while kicking the money slot.

"Ghost powers you dumbbell." Carter said to himself

Carter when through the glass to get what he wanted, a stuffed otter that looked like Lily except it had a silver cape and a silver mask to cover her identity. Carter had his knapsack the one he had from the day of the I-35 major pile up, and he grabbed the otter and placed it in his bag that had an extension charm on it which he placed it after he came back from the dead.

"Lily you are going to like this." I said while smiling.

As carter placed the otter in his bag he went to the money compartment and took all of the money and put it in his wallet and walked out of the claw game like a boss with his bag.

"Carter." Lily said feeling the cool summer breeze of the California air.

"Lily." I responded to the raven black otter.

As I walked up to her, there was the sign of a little girl crying because she lost at a booth game. She wanted that dolphin really bad.

So I walked up to the booth and snatched the dolphin off the shelf without getting caught and I saw the little girl who lost and I placed it next to her with a note.

"_Don't cry. Kid I feel you pain, and whenever you feel lonely think of this dolphin I gave you. A friend,"_

I walk off and go talk to lily; suddenly my ears perk up.

"Lily. Get ready I think we got company!" I said while pulling my AK-47 out.

There was 24 witches attacking the pier; 12 on land & 12 in the air. Lily pulled out a chain like whip with little blades on them.

"Let's get these Bitches!" I said while loading my AK-47 and Uzi.

One of the witches flew down nearly grabbing a kid I looked at her and as she was about to snatch the child I fired two bullets, one went into her chest and the other into her neck; and she got knocked off her broomstick.

"Have a nice flight!" I said while picking up her broom and shooting her at point blank range in the face.

Lily pulled out her crossbow and lit and arrowhead on fire and shot a witch's broomstick, while standing on a roof.

The witches broom was on fire and as it burned she started to fall out of the sky like a fighter plane got shot down.

"Lily! Heads up!" I screamed at her.

Four witches came swooping down nearly knocking her off the pier, luckily she ducked and as she recovered instantly she shot three of the witches who dive bombed her in the back with her Colt .45 six shooter and shot the other with her crossbow.

_***Screaming pain* **_

Then out of the blue one of the five threw a fire bomb at me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled before getting burnt.

"Really?!" I screamed at them while shooting them out of the sky one by one.

"Welcome to California Mother F-!" Lily shouted as she shot a witch in the head with her shotgun while she was trying to get up. The other one who was standing looked in horror 11 of her sisters were dead.

The last witch grabbed her dead sister's broom and tried to fly out of there but Carter had a metal baseball bat and as the witch was flying near the entrance carter swung a powerful babe Ruth to her face.

Carter had hit the witch so hard she came off and her broomstick landed on the pier under the sign.

"You dropped something." I said while looking at her lying face down.

Lily had a fishing net and hogged tied her and placed her in the net struggling like a fish. The two witch slayers hung the witch from a pole and were looking at her.

"Lily your lip it's bleeding." I said while giving her my handkerchief wiping the blood off of her lip.

"She look's angry." Lily said while seeing her struggling to get out of the net.

"Are you kidding? With a face like that, I'd be angry too." I said with a sarcastic grin.

I looked at the squirming witch in the net, and I got fed up.

"Will you shut up?!" I said while hitting her in the face with the butt of my shotgun.

"Wow! Looks like I found a brumby couple." Said a person with an Aussie accent.

Lily and I turned around to see Bunnymund.

"Bunny!" we said in unison.

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying that I would like to thank Black Raider for letting me borrow her OC's and letting her be part of the story. This chapter was based off Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters & Final Destination 2. Like, comment & subscribe. **_


End file.
